


Blooming C02

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	Blooming C02

跟着前方的人走进那个小门，吴世勋终于明白为什么张艺兴的社长办公室看上去好像并不大了。

因为在隐秘的深处，这里别有洞天。

映入眼帘的是铺着紫色天鹅绒被单的kingsize大床，再往里是一个不封闭的浴室。而异常宽阔的房间却一点也不显得空荡——这里布满了各种想到的想不到的性爱道具，或者说是SM用品，金属的到电子的，坚硬的到柔软的，填充了每一寸空间。

“怎么样，对我的游乐园还满意吗？”张艺兴坐到了床沿边半倚着，用慵懒而透着风情的目光看着吴世勋。

“所以……这里是你的性虐小屋咯？”吴世勋震惊之余莫名染上了丝丝亢奋。

张艺兴笑了两下，爬到床头，熟练地摘下一个皮质颈圈，比着最紧的一扣戴在了雪白的脖颈上。面对吴世勋问询的目光泰然自若地轻声解释：“我喜欢有点窒息的感觉。”

单纯的话语却含着最为色情的性暗示，吴世勋挑了挑眉环臂看着面前褪着自己衣裳的人：“可我不想这么对你。”顿了顿又补充道，“我还没有签你的合约。”

张艺兴的小脸肉眼可见地失落下去，抚摸着拴在床边的手铐遗憾地开口：“可惜了，我们会减少很多快乐的。”

“是你，不是我们，小受虐狂。”吴世勋从手边捡了个带有凸起的小型跳蛋，故作镇定地走向张艺兴。“不用那些，我也可以带你坐云霄飞车。”

张艺兴又笑起来，被勒着呼吸不足地咳嗽了两声，生理性泛红的下垂眼望向吴世勋：“来吧处男同学，让Lay总看看你的车速快不快啊。”

“处男”两个字不出意料地刺激了大学生的脆弱心灵，忙于练舞性经验浅薄的吴世勋面上微红，恶狠狠地一步跨到床上，长腿卡进张艺兴不着寸缕的细嫩大腿间，一手捏着人纤腰一手伸到张艺兴后颈，拽着黑色颈圈像小兽一般用力与人唇齿相接。

一吻毕，深入的掠夺吮吸使张艺兴嘴唇泛着鲜亮的色泽，犬齿撕扯过的一小片嫩肉更是渗出血丝，看着人喘息未定却一脸餮足地舔着伤口，鲜红小舌卷起混着血液的涎水轻轻吞咽，吴世勋的呼吸声也明显粗重杂乱起来。

有些迫不及待地脱下白皙的肌肤上最后一层遮蔽，在看清人腿间的风景后吴世勋一下子怔住了。

——不同于普通男性，张艺兴已经微微翘起的粉嫩性器下坠着小于常人的秀气囊袋，本应平坦无物的会阴处开着一朵深粉色的肉花，花核肿胀花瓣濡湿，赫然是本不该出现在这具身体上的女性器官。

看到吴世勋怔愣的模样，张艺兴默不作声地倾身上前逼着人与自己对视，半晌轻启唇瓣：“害怕了吧，还是觉得恶心？Lay社长其实是这样不男不女的第三性。我不勉强…”

后面的话被悉数卷入唇舌之间，吴世勋双手环住对方细瘦的身躯一下下轻吻着他，吻去看似高傲无比的张艺兴埋藏在内心深处的那些自卑和不安。

“不害怕，很漂亮的，我好喜欢。”

好像被小朋友给安慰了呢…张艺兴把那些乱七八糟的想法摒弃，手探到吴世勋胯间不轻不重地揉捏了两下，心里暗暗为小朋友过分优越的尺寸欢呼。

“那让我看看我们世勋有多喜欢吧，”眼波流转间惹得吴世勋胯下那物又胀硬了几分，却仿佛不自知似的继续勾引，“它可是想你想到流水了呢，好好亲亲它，嗯？”

再忍就是真傻了，吴世勋粗暴地扯下套头的卫衣，握着张艺兴的小腿拉近两人的距离，埋下头去吮住了挺立的花核，一只手还在人身上游走着，一会儿揉捏小巧的乳尖，一会儿用指甲搔刮渗着水的铃口。

无师自通的小朋友让张艺兴十分满意，想到那个在舞台上用荷尔蒙大杀四方的绝世帅哥，现在正埋在他腿间为自己带来快感，这种征服感让张艺兴兴奋极了，花穴不断涌出滴滴蜜液。

“嗯…里面也好想要……”颤抖的清甜声线让吴世勋的神经不断崩坏，灵巧的舌头在穴口一周打了打转，又吮吸了两下精巧的阴唇，便钻进了已经湿润无比的小穴。

湿滑的小舌在紧致穴内不断变着角度戳刺舔弄，是有别于性器直来直去操动的另一种刺激，奇异的快感化成电流顺着脊椎攀升至大脑，使张艺兴不受控制地轻声呻吟起来。偏吴世勋打定主意让人好好爽一把，又腾出手来带着力道按揉刺激敏感的阴蒂。

小双性人本就比常人敏感许多，不多时张艺兴便颤抖起来，穴道一缩一缩地往外流着水。“世勋…要，要去了……”

吴世勋将舌头退出来，直起身用沾满张艺兴体液的唇吻上了对方，末了色情地抹了把人有着道沟壑的饱满下唇，那里现在和昨天在舞台光下的一样晶亮。“尝尝你自己，好甜。”

高潮边缘的张艺兴被打断有些不满，又不得不讨好地凑上去轻啄吴世勋的嘴角下颌，动作间溢满了撒娇般的意味。

而吴世勋知道，这不是别的什么，是命令，面对这个人唯一能做的就是被俘获，然后臣服。

两指一起进入那个兴奋得变成艳红色的甬道，不讲求方法地大力快速抽插起来，进出间带出不少淫水，每一次都准确地戳在刚才用舌尖探清的g点上，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“嗯……唔啊……啊啊……”被快感支配的张艺兴毫无羞耻地大声浪叫起来，突然抓紧了吴世勋的手腕。听到人“到了到了”的喊叫吴世勋把手指抽出，最后在挺立的阴核上掐了一把。

随着张艺兴拔高的吟叫，那个湿透的穴口开始抽搐，喷出了一小股清亮的液体。摸了摸那个潮吹后有些肿胀的穴口，还在抽搐着嘬吸吴世勋的指尖，这样异常情色而艳丽的景象让吴世勋一时间看得痴迷，他敢说这些年放在收藏夹里的欧美日韩小电影都没有这一幕让他狼血沸腾。

处在余韵中的张艺兴还软着身子，甜腻腻的汽水音说着弄得我好爽之类的荤话，强撑着直起身，两只小手麻利解开吴世勋的裤链，放出了那个已经兴奋得泛着紫红满是青筋的大家伙。

小狐狸社长握住性器底部在龟头处吮吸了两下，舌尖轻轻在冠状沟打了个转，感受到阴茎在自己手里跳动了一下。一只大手抚上自己的后脑勺，张艺兴却没有深入下去，甩了甩头仰起脸看向深陷欲望的狼崽。

“我好久没喷得这么快了诶，小朋友表现得不错嘛。”张艺兴眯着笑眼，纤长的手指上下撸动着吴世勋勃发的性器，变魔术般掏出一个避孕套，撕开包装熟练地套到让他燥热的粗大上。“就奖励你……用它干我一次吧。”

“——条件是要把我操射哦。”

吴世勋感觉自己的脑袋有点嗡嗡作响，他没想到清清冷冷的Lay社长在情事方面如此放得开，什么话都能说得出口，况且他的身体本就十分迷人，实在是太辣、太超过了……

即使身下人才是真正的主导者，他依旧愿意为张艺兴服务。他就是奖赏本身。

一个使力把人翻了个个，张艺兴非常自觉地塌下腰，白嫩的两瓣臀翘得老高。吴世勋看得直起火，一巴掌响亮地拍在一边的嫩肉上，荡起一阵臀波。“别再叫我小朋友，哥哥爸爸老公随便你。”

肉穴翕动了两下，它的主人显然被那一巴掌取悦了。“如果可以用那边的皮拍打我就更好了，honey。”

吴世勋对于这种痛觉转化成的快感还是不能理解，所以他径直用自己的硕大碾开了那个勾引人的小穴。直到性器全部埋进甬道内，吴世勋心中把什么上帝佛祖的都感谢了个遍——这实在是太他妈的爽了！宛如处女般紧致的花穴张力十足，很好地包容了他的阴茎，湿热的层层软肉吸着他不放，小张总实在是个中极品，能操到他真是自己天大的幸运，吴世勋绷紧了小腹暗自感叹着。

不久便开始了有节奏的操动，吴世勋边挺着胯抽送，边俯下身舔吻张艺兴的脊背和肩颈，末了含住人小巧的耳廓不断挑逗舔舐，还把舌尖伸到小洞里搔弄着，过于刺激的感觉让张艺兴不断泄出让人性欲更旺盛的呻吟和喘息。吴世勋看人没了力气换了个姿势，把张艺兴的双腿架到自己肩上，加快频率地抽插着，感觉怎么都不够。

“艺兴太敏感了，舔耳朵就湿成这样，床单上都是你流的水，而且夹得好紧，让我操得好爽…”荤话技能无意间点满的小吴同学让张艺兴脚趾蜷缩，浑身抖个不停。他趁着张艺兴失神的当，手指沾了身下人淌出的淫液，摸向了人后穴。

在已经能进出两指被找到前列腺之后，张艺兴才被过于强烈的快感唤回神志，他等下还要见人的，不能做得这么超过……

来不及了，吴世勋拾起放在手边的跳蛋，开了强震动档塞进了扩张过的后穴，凸起准确地在敏感点上震动刺激，连在前面的花穴进出的性器都隔着肉壁感受到了震动的快感。太爽了，张艺兴流出不少眼泪，哽咽着发出高亢绵长的呻吟。

吴世勋感觉本就紧致的穴道收得更紧了，让他的操动都有些困难。张艺兴射了，过量的快感让漂亮的下垂眼失去焦距，他迷茫间搂住吴世勋精壮的腰，喃喃道：“爸爸……嗯…好舒服……”

猝不及防的称呼让吴世勋也精关失守，埋在温柔乡里射了个干净。全部整理好后张艺兴看着吴世勋小心翼翼地给自己扣扣子，刚才那个让自己欲仙欲死的狼崽子不见了，又变回了眼前这个有些羞涩和拘谨的男孩。

“吴世勋，你有作弊哦。”张艺兴好整以暇地看着面前那张帅脸再次泛起红晕，然后气势不足地回道：“嘿嘿，你不是也爽到了嘛。”

把打了结的避孕套丢到垃圾桶，吴世勋趁机远离张艺兴，不怕死地补了句：“艺兴叫爸爸真好听，我都想再来一次了。”

张艺兴扶着腰缓缓起身，斜睨了门边高大男孩一眼：“美得你，有节制的性爱关系才能保持长久。去把合约给我签了。”

刚送走小狼崽不久，张艺兴的办公室又迎来了一个再熟悉不过的面孔。

都暻秀用一向深不可测的眼神盯了张艺兴许久，见他还是那副无所关心的淡漠样子，低低开口：“又签了？还是只见过两面的大学生？”

张艺兴一副玩味的表情，眨巴眨巴眼睛说道：“现在不是和暻秀做的时候哦，我等一下还要出门呢。”

“哥知道我什么意思，我只是担心哥。是最近压力又大了吗？可以像以前那样和我倾诉。”

“倾诉”两个字让张艺兴皱起眉头，他沉下脸来警告：“别以为两三次事后谈话就代表你对我多了解了，都暻秀，我不依赖于任何人。”

结束了一段并不愉快的对峙，张艺兴披上外套站起身，边打着电话边向外走去。

“金医生，我现在去你那。”


End file.
